discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Conflicts
This page will contain a list of conflicts as known to the Discord Nations Historical Association. Very little is known about wars before the DLoN, so they are not included here. The DLoN WW1 / Dark Ages of Zarkoth The earliest known war is World War 1. This occurred when the Athium Meritist State declared war on Zarkoth, sparking an international conflict. According to our records Zarkoth refused to admit that the war was happening and so suffered. Zarkoth then entered a "Dark Age of Zarkoth", an event which is still the cause of Zarkothi hatred towards Athium today. The Fall of Zarydia When Zarydia joined the DLoN there were mass riots around the country. Many citizens were unhappy with this decision and felt that Prime Minister Walkyo was turning the country into a dictatorship. Many former Zarydians had also founded their own nations, with a Zarydian aristocracy establishing itself in Curika and Alinek. The end result was the Fall of Zarydia. Zarydia's land was divided between Aristonia and Athium, whilst Zarydia itself fell into a great inactivity which it never recovered from. Dissolution of Ariston Many nations over the period of the DLoN have dissolved, however Ariston's dissolution deserves a mention. The Dissolution of Ariston meant that the only threat to atheist dominance had vanished. Athium emerged as the dominant military power and certainly showed this. Perhaps, had Ariston not dissolved, Athium would not have grown as powerful as it did. Perhaps WW2 may never have happened? WW2 / Vulparian-Atheist War Arguably one of the most significant wars in Discord Nations history. The victory of either side had the potential to change history. If Athium had won, the threat of meritism may have persisted and may still exist today. In our timeline, it was Vulparia who won this war. Following this came the emergence of "Ghost Nations" who were loyal to Vulparia. Vulparia became the sole superpower for a long while and dominated the Discord Nations sphere. VulgarPotato, leader of Vulparia, created the DDN which is the longest lived DNO in history. The First War In early November the first war broke out. Vulparia was growing and was right on the Atheist border. In an effort to destroy the growing power before they eclipsed Athium, AME declared war. The war was swift, with Vulparia desperately searching for allies. Eventually a white peace was agreed, however the conflict was far from over. The Cold War Vulparia and Athium entered a cold war following the ceasefire. Both were trying to gain one up on the other. Athium established the Ostrich-Meritist Reich and the State of Cylindria, whilst Vulparia founded countries such as Yuslavia and Zytopia. The colonisation rush following the discovery of the new world was the cause of some tension, and an attempted space program saw controversy around the shape of the Earth (a controversy which persuaded Cabrik, a neutral nation, to later join Vulparia). Vulparia also began to form an alliance, much more successfully than Athium. The Alliance was formed to defend from outside threats, primarily Athium. Many nations joined this alliance, and so Athium attempted to disband it through the medium of the DLoN. The attempt failed, and all that changed was that the alliance was renamed from "The Alliance" to "The Reformed Alliance". An early war against Walkia came with the HUE rebellion in which HUE rebels declared war on the Walkian government. The revolt was quickly put down and HUE citizens settled elsewhere, however it was well known that Athium had supported the rebels. Death to Walkia Fighting broke out again when Athium declared war on Walkia, a nation within the Reformed alliance, with the cry of "Death to Walkia". War broke out between Athium and its puppets and the Reformed Alliance. Out of a hatred for Cylinder theory and thus the state of Cylindria, King Duno I led Cabrik (which was a semi-meritist nation) to war against Athium. The war was not long, and the end result was the dissolution of Athium and '''ALL '''of its puppets. Nappok fell, Cylindria fell, the Ostrich Meritist Reich fell, and Athium itself fell. The subsequent landgrab at the fall of the Atheist Empire saw the creation of many new nations and empires. Among these were the Rhimesian Republic, Cabrikk Empire, Rexisteria, Haztopia, Cusyom, Lutidae, etc. This war changed the face of Discord Nations forever. Kragleland Krisis Occurring in 1863, according to the Cabrikk calendar, the Kragleland Krisis occurred after the return of Athium. Former Nappoki recreated the Atheist State and started raising international tension. In 1863 Athium, with Margish support, declared war on kragleland. Kragleland was not in any alliance however Vulparia saw them as their responsibility sparking tension with Vulparia (again). Cabrik joined the war with the intention of subjugating Margdon and regaining control of the Isle of Margdon. The war eventually ended inconclusively, with Margdon later being annexed by Cabrik in 1865. DDN era (1971-1992) Korei Civil War The Korei Civil War took place in late 1976. The spark of the conflict was waged against the Korei government by rebels with the goal of attaining independence for the southern region of Korei following a contested election. The movement was led by the Korei Parliamentary Reform (KPR), led by Thinkery. In late October, the heaviest fighting of the war took place in the capital city of Korei, in which the KPR had stormed the border of Korei and had conducted air raids across the city, which is believed to be the cause of most of the deaths and displacements of civilians in the war. Thinkery was eventually captured and executed in the DLF in 1977. Korei War The Korei War was a second conflict in Korei separate to the Korei Civil War. It took place within Korei and International Cooperative Space Defense Union (ICSDU) territory, and later the New Byzantine Empire (NBE). The war started amongst protests by Ziggy the Director to try to institute communism, which failed, leading Ziggy to form a renegade group to attack the capital, Seyong. In June, after the death of Ziggy and surrender of the ICSDU, Constantine, a friend of Ziggy, created the New Byzantine Empire to attack Korei, but were defeated by Grand Coalition soldiers, leading to a non-aggression pact between the NBE and the GC, and later one between the NBE and Wanglandia. Bortland Conflict The Bortland Conflict involved the DLF and two DLF vassals, Bortland and West Bortland. The conflict arose on October 28, 1982 when West Bortland violently seceded from Bortland due to alleged religious persecution. The conflict was unofficially ended when West Bortland capitulated due to the radiation rendering all of their territory useless and being their leader killed. This technically resulted in a Bortland victory since they still had land and a couple of small towns uphill, and due to General Borton's prison sentence and later death, the country remained leaderless. Category:War